The Harrison Street Lights
Usually, on the weekends, I love to stay up and play on my Mac. A little bit of FPS before I drift up to bed. Every weeknight repeats, and doesn’t phase out my interests. Around 1 AM is when I get tired, and lose the willpower to continue my conquest for best player on the server. I'll get a glass of water, brush my teeth, and fall asleep almost instantly. Recently, certain events delayed my late-night schedule. An occurrence, through my living-room window, and out through the porch, I see a grid-shaped array of infinitesimal lights glistening, almost dancing in the neighbor’s window. This wasn’t the first time I’ve noticed this. My room is directly above the living room, and the porch has a roof that goes out to my window (identical to the one in the living room). So sometimes I'll go out on the porch roof at night and stargaze for what feels like days. I snagged the view of lights in my peripherals, and thought nothing much of it. At first, I debunked this as headlights from the main road 100 feet away. I didn’t put much investigation into it, until that Saturday night. I threw on a pair of shoes and briskly walked up the street to see if this array of lights could be monitored from an alternate location. The timing from the cars was off by a long shot, immediately opening up new possibilities. My neighbor could just have old Christmas lights set up on a timer, or they could be phantom lights in a stranger’s backyard. I didn’t think it was anything paranormal, something to take seriously or never thought of it as a threat. Maybe my imagination got the better of me. Later that month, coyotes were reported in the nearby woods less than 50 feet away from that woman’s house. I stopped by to warn her about the presence, and thought, while I’m at it, I should ask about her lights. We chatted for a bit, and managed to weave my way in to her reading area, right by the window. I peeped out to see any lights. Nothing. I left through the backyard to see if there was any flood lights out back. Nothing. A few weeks later, the coyotes apparently migrated elsewhere, and the sights of the lights have become increasingly common. I did begin to get more edgy, since the lights were right out my window. Three days later, a fisher cat made its way in to the neighborhood, and had badly mauled several cats. After the fisher cat left, things seemed to get out of whack. The next night, at around 12:55 am, my good friend from up the street heard a cat fight happened, and his cat’s missing. I set out on foot to find it, and didn’t find anything. I comforted him, and eventually went back to bed. Within the time span of several days, more animals had gone missing. I went to go check in with the owner of the house with the demonic lights, and she said she’s been hearing high-frequency outputs at night, almost deafening her left ear. I went to her backyard to see if I could see anything, or any lead towards anything whatsoever. I went down in her bulkhead, and an awful smell dissolved the hairs in my nose as I took an accidental breath. More interested and paranoid than ever, made my way downstairs. As soon as I opened the door to her basement, I heard scurrying of feet, and the rambling sound of someone trying to cover something up, like a kid with his vegetables. I slowly opened the door, and froze in the uttermost horror the human eye could witness. Several half-dissected feline corpses with their legs and torsos ripped in half, connected by what seemed to be the intestines, dogs cut open by the ribcage, the list goes on. Blood seemed to be the choice of paint. The smell of rotting carcasses and fecal matter was unbearable. I fled faster than the speed of light and called the police. The older woman was detained, claiming all of this wasn’t her. And I vouched for her. She was eventually placed in a nursing facility, and the lights were never seen again. Category:Animals Category:Disappearances Category:Weird